


所有物

by ZHOU1984



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHOU1984/pseuds/ZHOU1984
Summary: “看，布鲁斯，你让黑手套染白了。”
Relationships: SuperBat - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	所有物

这是个无聊的酒会，布鲁斯甚至能摸透这些人在什么时候会开什么样的玩笑，他的身边从他迈入这个大厅就一直不缺来来往往想要他身上套出点好处的人，隔开了他和原本与他一同参加活动的人。死板无趣的谈话让布鲁斯开始走神，他的视线在酒杯和对面高谈阔论的男士身上游走到一旁，好在他的恋人正站在不远处的角落默默嘬饮着酒水供他放松身心，比起上次的瞩目这次只有寥寥几人因为克拉克高大的身躯而在路过他时忍不住回过头去看几眼这个男人，在小镇男孩友好地报以微笑后便也离开。这没什么，比起他布鲁斯在宴会上一些可以算是拈花惹草的行为，克拉克看起来那么本分甚至有些腼腆，可这还是让经历过男友上一次被搭讪后的布鲁斯暗暗有些不爽，克拉克可是他的所有物  
当肯特带着布鲁斯回到韦恩庄园的时候花花公子已经在不知不觉间喝下了几双手递过来的香槟，这些酒精含量对于氪星人来说不痛不痒，可却让风流成性的布鲁西宝贝有些微醺了起来，趁着布鲁斯还没有不自觉往克拉克身上靠的时候，肯特就眼疾手快地在一帮名媛小姐的手中将还在攀谈着的布鲁斯带到了对方的玛莎拉蒂上

布鲁斯几乎是被克拉克抱上楼的，酒精和真皮座椅让韦恩忍不住想要放松，索性在下车的时候就赖在座位不走，而克拉克自然知道他恋人的脾气，如果布鲁斯想做什么，是没人能改变他的主意的，他只能在打开车门后将显得昏昏欲睡的总裁打横抱在怀里。好在半眯起双眼的布鲁斯看不见阿尔弗雷德有些责问的眼神，但克拉克还是听见了英国管家让他多多包容喝醉了布鲁斯，毕竟韦恩还是有点总裁的小性子  
就在他坐在软床上任由鞋袜被克拉克脱去的时候布鲁斯才悠悠清醒，视线从蹲在自己身前的氪星人转上了敞开的衣柜，那里还放着他上次为克拉克准备的礼服和那双黑色的军用皮革手套，不得不说他的品味相当不错。盯着那套礼服片刻后，布鲁斯扬了起唇角，他有个想法在脑中诞生，并且现在就要让他变为现实  
克拉克已经解开了布鲁斯的皮带准备帮对方脱下西裤，就在布料滑到布鲁斯膝窝的时候克拉克停下了动作，因为他面前颧骨泛红的恋人用脚掌踩上了他的肩头，好看的深蓝色双眼也因为酒精而带上些许水雾。布鲁斯挑着眉尾，忽视克拉克略带疑惑的双眼看向打开的衣柜，视线停留在那套礼服上开口：“我记得好像说过要让这些衣服在别的场合大有用处，那现在让我们来试试，小镇男孩。”

克拉克不知道布鲁斯为什么会提出这种要求，但如果能让喝醉了总裁乖乖听话那么只是换套衣服也没什么不能答应。“等等，不许用超级速度，就在我面前换。”看着克拉克站在衣柜前刚拿出那套礼服的时候布鲁斯萌生了恶趣味，虽说他俩在这之前也不是没见过对方的裸体或是什么，可克拉克总是显得腼腆害羞，果不其然听到这话的氪星人微微红了耳根，刚准备拒绝却看见布鲁斯坐在床边解着上身衬衫，手指堪堪挂上领口侧着眼看他。“当然，作为交换我也会脱的。”布鲁斯的话让克拉克咽了下津液，他觉得今晚不会很早入眠

就在这套令人惊艳的礼服被克拉克穿上身时，布鲁斯也早就脱的连内裤也不剩了，一时间克拉克甚至不知道该把视线落在他恋人漂亮的脸蛋上还赤裸的身体上。布鲁斯笑着看红晕攀上了克拉克耳根，最终还是决定顺手拽过床单微微遮住下身好让小镇男孩敢于把双眼停在他身上。布鲁斯的视线则从克拉克的肩头一路游移上足尖，这套礼服是他专门为克拉克定制，足以彰显对方天赐的肌肉线条，而他外星恋人如雕刻般的五官也被衬得更加英俊，难怪会有人主动投怀送抱想要撬他布鲁斯韦恩的墙角，想起这事还是让布鲁西宝贝有些不悦地半眯起双眼，他站起身踩上羊毛地毯在克拉克屏住呼吸的凝视下走向对方，再重新将人从头到尾打量一番，而后走去衣柜拿过那双配套的黑手套扔给对方。布鲁斯拽过有些僵硬的克拉克的衣领，将吻落在了对方唇角低声说着  
“戴上它，这才是全部。”

如果说一开始的羞涩是因为布鲁斯双眼中流露的调侃让克拉克有些窘迫，那么现在他则是因为恋人的放浪而兴奋

赤裸的韦恩总裁蹲在身下为自己口交，是个男人想想对方好看的薄唇被阴茎撑开的样子都会硬的不行，更何况他正在享受这种服务。布鲁斯的手掌顺着克拉克的胸口一路滑上胯下，指腹来回摩挲着纯手工定制的皮革腰带，微醺的男人仗着对方不敢对他胡作非为贴上克拉克的耳廓舔吻，挑逗着氪星人发达的感官。“这很适合你，我甚至不愿让你把它们脱下来。”布鲁斯笑道，他也确实是这么做的，只是解开了皮带让它松垮在克拉克的腰间，手指勾上拉链将蛰伏在对方内裤下的阴茎掏出，手中的巨物让布鲁斯满意，他下意识舔了舔有些干涩的唇瓣然后贴上了克拉克的软唇厮磨。这不是不同往日的亲吻，不为亲昵或者鼓励，而是在发泄，在挑逗，在邀请。布鲁斯的吻技一如既往的好，他的舌尖舔蹭过还不主动迎合的克拉克的上颚，卷过对方的软舌含吮吻咬，氪星人的学习能力很快，更何况他的老师是哥谭出了名的花花公子，他的齿关轻轻磨咬着推挤着布鲁斯湿热的软舌，裹上对方缠绵着嘬吻出水声。一吻毕，布鲁斯已经开始粗喘，克拉克也因此而勃起，韦恩拢指握紧了恋人的逐渐硬挺性器开始套弄，同时也让他有了另种想法

黑色发顶就在眼前向下移去，等克拉克想要制止时布鲁斯已经含住了他的龟头，灵巧的软舌蹭过他前端铃口将溢出的精液卷入口中吞咽。紫红色的阴茎和那上面狰狞的青筋在黑发男人嘴唇舌间进出，逼得韦恩有些生理性的干呕着。布鲁斯其实并没有多擅长口交，但对付一个小镇男孩也还是绰绰有余。他用口腔去包裹克拉克粗长的阴茎将舌面垫在龟头来回舔蹭，手掌则拢着含不完的柱身上下捋抚。垫在后脑的手掌和压抑的喘息令布鲁斯跟对方一起动情，他收敛齿关用喉咙去挤压克拉克的性器让原本抚蹭他发梢的手指拢紧轻扯起他的黑发。氪星人的持久力不出意外的好，而钢铁之躯也不怕被弄疼，长时间机械性的动作让布鲁斯已经享受不到刚开始为对方口交的快感，只觉得一根滚烫的铁棍在往他的喉咙里顶撞，弄得他的连下颚都有些酸痛，索性用牙齿叠在那作祟的柱身上轻咬几下。而克拉克知道分寸，他当然不会弄伤娇贵的韦恩总裁，只是布鲁斯喜欢性爱上的疼痛，在他们之前的交欢中他就发现了男人的这种性趣，所以他用手指捏住了布鲁斯的下颚锢紧，好让这咬人的小猫收敛点牙齿。看着眼前半阖起双眼的克拉克，布鲁斯竟觉得有些心悸，他似乎惹到了他男友压抑着的一面

数十个来回的抽送后，克拉克最终还是败在了哥谭宝贝柔软火热的唇舌下。抚上脸颊的皮革触感让布鲁斯微微愣神，他抬起头看向克拉克那晦暗的蓝色双眼，那双眼睛里倒映着他的红肿双唇和沙哑喘息，让人浮想联翩。突然，布鲁斯觉得这么做会很好玩的，他扬起下颚将克拉克泻在他嘴里的精液咽了下去，果不其然，克拉克抚蹭他脸颊的动作顿了顿，布鲁斯笑起来主动侧过头将脸蹭进克拉克的掌心，用舌面舔吻起手套。克拉克知道他的恋人想要什么，他将手指代替性器埋进了布鲁斯的口腔，用隔着布料的指腹摩挲起韦恩的舌面，蹭过他的犬齿喝上颚，像克拉克刚刚做过的那样抽送起手指让本就没来得及咽下唾液的总裁只得任由水线划过脖颈落在身下的地毯，等到韦恩蹙起眉头开始用犬齿招呼他时克拉克才停下动作。氪星人蹲下身，将被因为喉咙的过度使用而逼得眼角泛红的布鲁斯抱回了那张柔软过头的大床

酒精和性欲让布鲁斯精明的大脑开始糊涂，不然他怎么会自己坐上克拉克的胯间用臀肉挤压起对方重新硬起的性器。微凉的皮革贴着布鲁斯挺翘的臀部摩挲，手指则拢紧揉捏着柔软将其掰开而后又蹭进臀缝模仿性交一样来回抽送，克拉克还像是没断奶的孩子一样伏在布鲁斯胸口吻咬着胸肉再用舌面去舔蹭乳尖甚至是故意嘬吻出水声，这种情色场面连韦恩也会因此而红了耳根，他可从没教过他腼腆的恋人这种东西。布鲁斯咬着下唇不让喘息从嘴中流露，因为对方和那套过分合身的礼服而挑逗并纵容的下场就是他的屁股和腰在明天肯定会疼

等克拉克终于玩够了哥谭宝贝的胸乳和屁股后他才想起要照顾布鲁斯的后穴，当戴着手套的指腹抵上穴口时布鲁斯还是下意识地缩瑟起来，克拉克低笑着无视对方的怒目让已经开始主动挺腰磨蹭他胯下的总裁咬着单手的手套将皮革脱掉。双指没入后穴的感觉已然不再陌生，可还是让布鲁斯下意识绞紧了在体内正抵着敏感软肉碾压的手指，想了想一口咬上钢铁之躯肩膀可能会让牙齿都犯痛的下场，布鲁斯还是决定只靠在克拉克脖颈间低声呜咽算了。前几次的性爱已经让他们熟悉彼此的身体，更何况氪星人还有作弊的透视和精湛的控制力，布鲁斯只会无比享受这场情事，除非他的恋人不想让他那么爽

后穴内手指抽送带来的快感让布鲁斯想要找到依靠，他下意识用双臂圈禁克拉克的脖颈贴在对方耳边低喘。克拉克胯下的性器也因此越发硬挺，嵌进了布鲁斯的臀缝来回情色的摩挲。滚烫的硬物只是抵在他急切渴望着对方的穴口耗磨耐心地磨蹭，而不是像以前那样狠狠地顶进来，布鲁斯咬紧齿关抬眼看向眼镜早已不知去处只留那双明亮的蓝眼睛还无辜委屈地眨着正看着自己的卑鄙外星人，他知道克拉克想从他嘴里套出点什么，可他从不是什么顺从的主。布鲁斯的手掌从克拉克的脖颈压上了对方的小腹，另手则向身后探去握上了不安分的阴茎，克拉克了然地撤出手指还在临了抵着张合穴口抚蹭两下，布鲁斯瞪了他一眼而后扶着柱身一寸寸坐了下去。被完全撑开的感觉很爽，粗大的阴茎将湿热的肠肉顶开，碾过布鲁斯的前列腺往深处顶撞。布鲁斯觉得自己被填满了，克拉克的尺寸很大而且足够硬，身为超人的他也有常人难比的自制力，以至于他可以只看着布鲁斯坐在他身上动腰甚至连对方的腰都不搂

布鲁斯完全是靠自己在动，眼前的氪星人只是盯着他的下身毫无动作，连按摩棒都比他有感情。布鲁斯在心里抱怨，顺带着夹紧括约肌用肠壁挤压起性器上下套弄。布鲁斯每次坐下时都在有意无意用克拉克的龟头抵蹭前列腺点，超人当然能看得见这些动作，在布鲁斯又一次抬起腰时他拉上对方的小臂锢紧布鲁斯的后腰带着对方重新吞吃性器，准确地抵着那凸起的敏感软肉碾磨撞进穴心逼得毫无防备的总裁忍不住扬首呜咽，他觉得克拉克把他顶穿了，可脖颈传来的阵阵刺痛又让布鲁斯不得不低下头去看黑色的发顶伏在颈间用牙齿和舌面推挤他的喉结。像狼一样，恍惚间布鲁斯这样想到

他不愿承认，但布鲁斯享受这种快感，他喜欢被克拉克按在胯上打桩的感觉。深入浅出的顶撞让花花公子不由得弓起后腰缓解，阴茎和肠壁摩擦带来的酥麻感从足尖攀上布鲁斯精明的大脑让他只能被圈在克拉克怀里低喘。布鲁斯粗重的喘息让克拉克忍不住狠厉地对待他，这是他发泄自己醋意的方式，布鲁斯在何处都是如此吸引人，围绕在对方身边的名媛甚至可以挽上韦恩用前胸去蹭他恋人的手臂，而他甚至无法在公众面前拥抱他的恋人。但有一点，没有人可以像他一样看到布鲁斯此刻汗津的身躯并将用自己的阴茎顶到韦恩呜咽。布鲁斯自然不知道克拉克在想什么，只是对方抽送胯间的频率突然提快了不少，他扣住了克拉克的肩头看着对方带着占有欲的双眼笑起来  
“在想什么？还是说和我做爱无聊到可以让你有走神的空闲？”  
“不，布鲁斯，和你做爱不会让我感到无聊，甚至说，你让我着迷，在想到和你做爱时我就开始隐隐兴奋。”  
突如其来的直球砸的布鲁斯一时间不知道该怎么接，他偏过了头没有作答，只留泛红的脖颈和耳尖让克拉克知道他的回应

布鲁斯是猫，高兴了就愿意凑前撒娇，不高兴就蜷起尾巴离开，可克拉克就是知道该怎么让猫猫舒服的喘息。肯特还带着皮革的手掌拢住了布鲁斯随着对方上下动腰而晃动的性器，这让韦恩尾椎发酥，不同与人体肌肤的触感连阴茎也因为这异样而跳动了一下。克拉克忽视了手中阳具的细颤，像是布鲁斯之前做过的那样圈紧手指捋抚起对方因为后穴快感而滴淌起精液的阴茎，布鲁斯为此绷直了脚背，连原本就食之入髓湿热的肠肉也贴紧克拉克的硬物绞吮紧贴。克拉克知道他做对了，手上随着布鲁斯起伏的幅度轻重不一地撸动起性器来。在这时还压抑自己是不明智的决定，韦恩选择了用呻吟来发泄快感，臀肉拍打腿面和交合处发出的黏腻水声是最好的催情剂，随着克拉克的套弄和内里不曾停缓的抽送让布鲁斯觉得自己快射了，他开始难耐地扭动腰身试图从皮革里将自己挣脱出来，但克拉克却在这时拢紧了手指并用指腹堵住了布鲁斯溢精的前端

“哈…，松开。”  
布鲁斯握上克拉克的手腕想要将对方掰开，可氪星人的力气见鬼得大，被操软了腰的韦恩自然无法让克拉克松开自己，而且对方似乎也没有松手的想法。肯特凑了过去，从布鲁斯的下颚啄吻上眼角，然后贴在布鲁斯微张的软唇上舔蹭，不出意料的是他被咬了，尽管不疼他还是用腹肚恶意剐蹭着布鲁斯的马眼让总裁呜咽起来  
“只要一个亲吻，布鲁斯，我就会松手。”  
这不是什么过分的要求，但布鲁斯还是不悦地眯起双眼，他的恋人想看他服软，这并不困难，可要知道韦恩永远不是什么轻易松口的人。随着时间流逝，克拉克原本抽送的动作也缓了下来，硬挺的柱身只是埋在布鲁斯的里面抵着深处磨到总裁愿意答应这个要求。布鲁斯在忍耐，直到他看见克拉克同样因为隐忍而皱起的眉头才终于松嘴，他知道克拉克永不会对他不忠，可他也需要知道他的恋人因为他而动情，只不过是一次亲吻，由他主动去吻的对方的次数太多太多，并不缺这一次。克拉克的舌面贴着布鲁斯磨蹭，像是他俩抵在一起的胸口与对方挤压缠绵，克拉克舔过对方略微敏感的上颚让布鲁斯收敛了齿关方便他可以搅弄韦恩的口腔 ，同时他移开了抵在布鲁斯铃口的指腹，转而贴上柱身快速套弄，连埋在对方体内的阴茎也同样抽送起来抵着布鲁斯的深处打桩，随着布鲁斯绞紧的穴肉和相较高昂的喘息，总裁终于是软在了氪星人怀里

克拉克看着黑色皮革中那抹鲜明的白色忍不住低笑起来，原本锢着布鲁斯的侧腰的手下意识拢紧将高潮后还在粗喘的总裁往怀里搂紧。鼻头湿凉的触感让布鲁斯涣散的眼眸重新聚光，意识到那是什么后韦恩简直是气得牙痒痒。该死的混蛋，克拉克竟然将他自己的精液抹在他鼻尖上，布鲁斯蹙紧眉头想让氪星人收敛点，可他泛红的颧骨和脸上透露出的性诱惑力让他失去了威慑。知道对方底线的克拉克自然也不会乖乖听从总裁，他甚至拥有能在此刻逗弄布鲁斯的特殊权利  
“看，布鲁斯，你让黑手套染白了。”  
这句话听起来更像是一种炫耀，记者在向总裁证明我足以让你在我手中泄精，可你却没办法用屁股让我射出来。布鲁斯半阖起了那双带着散碎水雾的蓝眸，对方眼底的挑衅和得意是他最了解不过的。看来他得让克拉克知道一下到底谁才是主导者。韦恩微微挺起上身，用鼻尖蹭上被他弄脏的皮革，在克拉克带着情欲的注视下握住对方手腕，探出舌尖将还没干固在上面的精液舔去。花花公子感受到还硬挺在后穴的阴茎隐约涨大了些许并为此漏了几声喘息，绷紧的小腹带动肠肉重新贴合肉柱缠绵，布鲁斯挑了挑眉尾看向克拉克晦暗的双目，将被体液弄湿黏腻双腿分开做出邀请  
“我是弄脏了它，所以给你一个弄脏我的权利，男孩。”  
“荣幸之至。”  
克拉克单手搂紧了布鲁斯的肩背，将被弄脏的那只手套脱掉扔在了一旁，另手虎口则卡上了韦恩的膝窝将对方压入柔软的床榻，随之将带着润滑液和布鲁斯体液的性器抽出半根后又碾过红肿却依旧挽留着紧绞着他的穴口撞了进去，布鲁斯的双臂再一次搂紧了克拉克的脖颈贴在对方怀中喘息，肯特俯下上身用唇瓣摩挲着布鲁斯前胸的伤痕，从喘息和交合声中倾听韦恩的心跳。他们因对方喘息，为对方痛心，是对方的所有物；他们的身体高度契合，正如灵魂深处与彼此共鸣

“那么这个该怎么处理？”帮着只有浴袍遮身又不想去洗澡的布鲁斯用纸巾擦净下身黏腻体液事后一身轻的钢铁之躯再次担任起了善后工作，一边询问开始挺尸的总裁一边将身上已经被弄脏的礼服脱了下来  
“扔掉…不，还是拿去洗干净就好。”瞥见手套上已经干固的白色印记，布鲁斯忍不住侧过头将有些泛红的耳尖遮住，可转念一想又转过头来撑着下颚看着克拉克开口：“我可不想有什么人从韦恩庄园附近的垃圾场里捡走它们并且还在上面什么发现了别的男人的DNA。”  
克拉克看着性爱后透露着些许疲惫却又满足的花花公子，抱着那些脏衣服凑了过来，抿不住上扬的嘴角在总裁凌乱的发顶上轻吻了一下  
“遵命，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯大概是不会承认他留下这件衣服和那双手套的真正原因是因为它们和克拉克太搭了，而且，他会在回想起这次的经历而感到口干舌燥的


End file.
